


【特赫/澈赫/云赫】我太调皮了 (2)

by Bluekiiiid



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluekiiiid/pseuds/Bluekiiiid
Kudos: 10





	【特赫/澈赫/云赫】我太调皮了 (2)

* 温柔 佔有慾强 特 \  
* 暴躁 极度霸道 澈 — 善良 调皮主动 赫  
* 冷漠 恶情趣多 云 /

* 驾驶发动 只是去停车而已(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

——————————————————

\- 金钟云和李赫宰单独在家的一天。

出差两个礼拜的金钟云总算是回来了，一到家立刻被李赫宰扑了个满怀，看见小孩朝自己跑过来时本能的放下手中的公事包双手挣开準备接住本来就不重的人。李赫宰跑到面前一个跳步双脚夹住金钟云的腰又紧紧的勒著他的脖子。  
「想我了？」金钟云的嗓音本就有点沙哑，这种低沉带有磁性的感觉让李赫宰非常喜欢聽他哥唱歌，久了就调皮的学起金钟云唱歌时的嗓音和表情，遭来讨打。  
这哥平时冷冷的，是因为只有对熟悉的人才会放的开，所以李赫宰老是说每次故意学他哥说话是为了调适金钟云的脾气和心灵，让他不要过於保守。  
确实因为李赫宰所以金钟云不像以往的冰山一样无法接近，但金钟云脑子的四次元就是连李赫宰都不能理解的了。  
加上从那些四次元中分离出来的各种恶情趣方式，李赫宰知道的玩法也不少，可面对金钟云又出的新招数有时候还是会惊愕失色，羞耻感难得的爬上双脸。  
金希澈还是待在李赫宰最讨厌的工作室，而朴正洙这几天带团出去旅遊了，又是一个李赫宰单独和哥哥在家的一天。  
金钟云惯性起的早，简单的一套灰色棉质睡衣还穿在身上，整理了头发洗漱完就去冲了一杯咖啡。  
七点半，这个时间点李赫宰是不会起床的，李赫宰的生理时钟也被调适的很好，到了定点八点钟就会自动起床，毕竟必须吃早餐，否则身体又坏了哥哥们又自责。  
看了会儿杂志时间也就这样慢慢流逝，走廊传来开门的声音和聽起来像拖著步伐走路的沙沙声。李赫宰一头白毛有些翘乱，一脸睡眼惺忪的看著金钟云，揉了揉眼睛就自顾自的去拿了微波炉里的牛奶来喝。  
金希澈跟金钟云的厨艺都比不上朴正洙来的好，但简单的烤吐司或是煎蛋之类的还是做得到，尤其是朴正洙如果带团不在家的话总得有人来照料李赫宰的三餐，如果让他自己打理绝对是泡麵跑不掉。  
把杂志放回架上，金钟云经过李赫宰旁边时顺手撸了几下他蓬鬆的毛发，摇晃的头部害李赫宰牛奶从嘴角溢出滑落到衣领上，来不及舔回的舌头卡在嘴边，李赫宰皱眉扁嘴的看著罪魁祸首。  
「是又很想像上次一样射在我嘴边吗？」直白的台词让金钟云的凤眼睁大了些，随后又立刻半瞇起眼凑近李赫宰。  
「那你有別的作战策略吗？」  
「没有，我这几天腰扭伤了，別想。」李赫宰双手搭在金钟云的肩膀又把两人的距离拉的更近，呼吸打在彼此脸上，可两人却丝毫没有被害羞影响。  
朴正洙有和金钟云说，李赫宰练舞的时候扭伤了腰，他没有在第一时间停下来，反而是继续练，所以必须严格看好他直到他的腰好了为止。相对的这阵子也別折腾他。  
金钟云那时只是简单的回覆了：「他折腾我们比较多吧？」朴正洙叹口气随后笑了出来。勾引人的小妖精，明知道会被欺负的惨还是偏要挖洞给自己跳，聽朴正洙说这几天好像有点发情期了，比以前更嚣张的四处点火又一走了之，李赫宰会抓準时机让接下来的行程能够阻挡性事的开启，朴正洙无奈又觉得自己总有一点绝对会被李赫宰搞坏；金希澈则不由分说的是李赫宰最难欺负的一个哥哥，平时欺负不著就乾脆在性事过程中各种极限的撩拨哥哥，可金希澈这大忙人可不允许工作延迟，只能不尽兴的速战速决；金钟云爱惨了李赫宰这些挑拨的技巧，他不否认忍的难受，可金钟云会在性事过程中变本加厉的还给李赫宰，那他先前被怎么玩弄都已经无所谓了。  
简单的处理好早饭李赫宰就躲进臥室里看著网路上各种舞者的影片，金钟云时差还没调回来，也回房休息了一会儿，中午李赫宰把朴正洙早就料理好的饭菜加热独自吃完，撇了一眼房内熟睡的人又跑回自己的臥室。  
一整天下来其实也没什么，李赫宰脑中还没消化完上一支舞蹈的动作又接着看下一支，恶性循环下开始感到无聊，终于他聽见隔壁房的人总算醒来，急匆匆的光着脚跑了出去。  
金钟云聽见身后啪嗒啪嗒的拍打声，看见李赫宰一脸玩味的跑向自己，看向声音来源是光着的脚丫踩在大理石的地板上。金钟云皱眉又不解的看著李赫宰，李赫宰突然後退了几步往前冲，金钟云瞬间反应了过来这小孩要幹嘛，立刻转过身接住跳上来的人，李赫宰把下巴抵在对方肩膀上。  
「哥陪我练舞吧？刚刚看了一支不错的舞蹈，虽然是男女共舞...但主要是在说女生主动勾引男生，而在男生快要把持不住的时候，女生用各种理由阻断了接下来的事情发生，男生只能讨好的挽回。」李赫宰笑的开心，一字一句打在金钟云耳里，嘴角上扬。  
「你想怎么跳？」  
「我不能跳，那我们用演的，把舞蹈白话变成一出戏不就好了？」说完李赫宰用下身顶了顶金钟云，示意让对方坐到椅子上，本要往沙发走去却被李赫宰用力的咬了一口肩膀，嘟嚷道去餐桌的椅子坐著。  
金钟云也乖乖的照做，坐上后对方把全身的重量都讬付在金钟云身上，虽然刚才抱著也没有多重，金钟云期待的看著眼前的人怎么诠释他口中说着的勾引舞蹈。  
李赫宰把金钟云一早就没有换过的睡衣领口下拉，舔上对方白皙的胸膛，金钟云的皮肤没有比李赫宰白，可也算是光滑细腻，李赫宰一口一个用力的留下爱痕，他知道哥哥的腰很敏感，所以手刻意在腰间逗留，金钟云的小手覆上李赫宰的手背跟著移动，但李赫宰可以明显感受到这哥在微微颤抖。  
最後掀起衣服往腰上咬了一口。  
李赫宰露出牙龈笑的看著金钟云鬓角处的一层薄汗，拇指抹过湿滑的皮肤放进自己嘴里，汗的鹹味在嘴里散佈开来。  
金钟云的眼色沉了许多，瞳孔里照映著李赫宰调皮的样貌，李赫宰的手在腰上掐了几下，金钟云敏感的缩著身体想躲开，最後用力箝制住在身上肆意妄为的双手。  
「要玩这么过火吗？」金钟云努力压下被情慾染上而颤抖的声音，口乾舌燥的舔了舔嘴角，握住对方手腕的力道也不自觉加重了力道。  
李赫宰明明知道现在怎么对待金钟云，到时候被压在床上时会全数还给自己，而且还是进化版的方式。可李赫宰就是那种只在乎当下享受的人，后续的事之后再说，不是有句话叫“计画永远跟不上变化”所以李赫宰才不会去考虑现在会给以后带来好或坏，玩的开心最重要。  
李赫宰扭了扭手想挣脱开来，可出差两个礼拜带来的思念和现在眼前得到的待遇实在让金钟云恨不得立刻将人拆吞入腹。感觉束缚越来越紧，李赫宰放弃挣扎，后臀本压在金钟云的膝盖上，往前爬了点让两人的私密处贴近，顽皮的扭著屁股在金钟云腿上晃来晃去，金钟云的腿使劲不让他掉下去，抓着他的手不放，形成一种金钟云在逗孩子两人手舞足蹈的模样。  
「想要你幹我，你想幹我吗？」李赫宰圆滚滚的大眼盯着金钟云，嘴唇肉嘟嘟的在金钟云下巴摩擦著。金钟云在他耳边轻声的嗯了一声：「所以我是演男主角？」李赫宰一脸震惊的看著金钟云：「难道从刚刚到现在是你在勾引我吗？」金钟云被李赫宰的表情逗得笑出声，贪婪的将人拉过来吻上双唇。  
李赫宰被抓的实在有点疼，放软身子摊在金钟云身上，金钟云见状放开了双手垂掛在椅子旁，总算获得自由，李赫宰急忙的解开金钟云的睡衣钮扣，手在胸膛遊走，捏住了金钟云已经挺立的乳粒，又在乳晕上画圈打转。李赫宰加深舌吻，黏腻的声音聽的一清二楚，另一手往大腿捏住。  
觉得全身热的难耐，胸前被李赫宰冰凉的手抚摸留下酥麻感，视线往下还看得见刚才小孩留下的点点爱痕。热流往腹部急窜，内裤跟睡裤根本包裹不住，可却被对方坐在身上所以压的难受。  
金钟云任由李赫宰放肆的玩弄，最後将手探进里头抓住硬物，金钟云眼神一暗立刻起身把人抱起，可下一秒李赫宰用力往后一倒，吓得金钟云急忙用力拉过接住他。  
李赫宰往后倒的瞬间可以明显的聽见骨头的折声，被拉回来整张脸皱在一起的看向满脸担心的人。  
「又闪到腰了...」字与字黏在一起糊糊的说，可金钟云却聽得懂，在心中暗自骂了一声脏话后瞪着眼前的人直径往房内走去。  
把李赫宰放倒在床上后金钟云跪上床面，居高临下的看著委屈巴巴的李赫宰，他伸出刚才勾著自己的小猫舌。  
「也咬到了。」舌尖上有一个小小的破洞，有些血珠渗出，金钟云的怒气又更上一层楼。  
「刚才你抓的我手好疼。」金钟云彻底的暴怒，抓住对方下巴狠狠的吻上，又在嘴角咬破了皮，放开李赫宰看来像个被凌虐完的人，脸上却带着无辜的神情丝毫没有任何的不适和害怕，让人产生更加浓厚的施虐欲。

金钟云哀怨的坐在床边替李赫宰按摩腰部和手腕，拿了药水擦了嘴上的伤口李赫宰又皱著一张脸吵著药水很难吃。  
吃下去那我还帮你擦药水幹嘛。  
「哥你知道刚才那段舞蹈叫什么吗？」  
「怨妇。」李赫宰自问自答。


End file.
